Field of the Invention
This invention provides new compounds that have excellent plant fungicide activity. Some of the compounds have also demonstrated insecticidal and miticidal activity. The invention also provides compositions and combination products that contain a compound of the invention as active ingredient. The invention also provides fungicidal, miticidal, and insecticidal methods.
There is an acute need for new fungicides, insecticides, and miticides, because target pathogens are rapidly developing resistance to currently used pesticides. Widespread failure of N-substituted azole fungicides to control barley mildew was observed in 1983, and has been attributed to the development of resistance. At least 50 species of fungi have developed resistance to the benzimidazole fungicides. The field performance of DMI (demethylation inhibitor) fungicides, which are now widely relied on to protect cereal crops from powdery mildew, has declined since they were introduced in the 1970's. Even recent fungicides, like the acylalanines, which initially exhibited excellent control of potato late blight and grape downy mildew in the field, have become less effective because of widespread resistance. Similarly, mites and insects are developing resistance to the miticides and insecticides in current use. Resistance to insecticides in arthropods is widespread, with at least 400 species resistant to one or more insecticides. The development of resistance to some of the older insecticides, such as DDT, the carbamates, and the organophosphates, is well known. But resistance has even developed to some of the newer pyrethroid insecticides and miticides. Therefore a need exists for new fungicides, insecticides, and miticides.